


fill me up

by chrobins



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Creampie, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Rough Sex, mention of face fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 17:46:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6434248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrobins/pseuds/chrobins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is for tabris bc we talked a little about kuroo giving oikawa a creampie and i died a little inside.</p>
<p>it's fluffy sticky sweet at the end!</p>
<p>but the beginning and middle is just filthy sex uhuhuhu</p>
            </blockquote>





	fill me up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [perishSong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perishSong/gifts).



Oikawa loved the way Kuroo fucked him, both of their breaths heavy with vodka and hunger, the way Oikawa moaned his name like he would die if he didn’t, the way Kuroo sucked and bit on Oikawa’s shoulders, his unmarked skin, moaning  _ Tooru, Tooru, Tooru… _

 

He loved the way Kuroo grabbed onto his hips, pressing deep into soft, milky skin, leaving marks for Oikawa to admire tomorrow. He loved the way Kuroo made him clutch desperately onto the window sill, knuckles going white as he looked over the empty parking lot outside Kuroo’s dorm, the way his own cock kept rubbing lazily across the soft white sheets, the tip leaking and aching for release.

 

Oikawa’s voice was already hoarse, throat sore from Kuroo fucking his mouth so  _ good _ earlier, from the endless mantras, the different ways to say “Tetsurou.” But he kept moaning, voice raspy as Kuroo rolled his hips into Oikawa, pushing him closer and closer into the wall until Oikawa was nearly vertical, Kuroo pressing his chest against Oikawa’s back. They rocked together in unison, each thrust of Kuroo’s cock pushing deeper into Oikawa’s ass.

 

“Ahh...Tetsu...fuck me…” Oikawa begged, pushing his hips back to meet Kuroo, to fully sheath the other inside him. They both groaned as he did so, thighs quivering in delight. Kuroo then surged forward, latching his mouth onto Oikawa’s neck, hands on his chest, fingers teasing Oikawa’s nipples as he fucked Oikawa slower this time, but each thrust more forceful than the last, sure to leave bruises later. But Oikawa didn’t care.

 

He begged and begged, coaxing Kuroo to fuck him harder (if that was possible), to cum so far in his ass that Oikawa could taste it, to fill his hole with Kuroo’s seed, to mark him like an animal. And Kuroo fucked harder, slowly losing control of himself, losing stamina as heat pooled low in his abdomen. Kuroo snapped his hips hard and Oikawa was coming on the wall, thin ropes of cum sliding down the chipped paint, legs giving out as he slumped forward, drained.

 

Kuroo moved Oikawa so his chest fell against the mattress instead of the wall, gripping his hips time and ramming into him over and over, stimulating Oikawa’s already sensitive hole, making the tip of his cock sting in the most pleasant way. His thighs quivered and his moans melted into the mattress as Kuroo picked up pace, the grunts slowly melding to whimpers.

 

And then Kuroo was coming, spurting into Oikawa’s ass with a loud cry, shivering with delight as he spilled inside his tight hole. Oikawa whined at the feeling, the sticky white feeling that Oikawa craved, Kuroo’s pulsating cock pressing against his over sensitive walls. He wanted to savor this moment, of Kuroo’s cum shooting inside his ass.

 

“Don’t move yet.” Oikawa begged, exhausted, reaching back to lightly grab Kuroo’s thigh. Amused, Kuroo didn’t move an inch, keeping his spent cock inside Oikawa’s tight walls, amazed at how they still clamped down after all they had done. Kuroo ran a hands through his hair, collecting sweat on his forehead and greasing up some stray hairs up and out of the way so he could get a better view of his cock still deep inside Oikawa’s ass. It was such an erotic sight.

 

After a while, Oikawa started moving his hips a little, just enough to gain friction and not lose the feeling of cum in his ass as he jerked himself, amused at the small grunts coming from Kuroo’s mouth. “You want round two?”

 

Oikawa whined. “N-no...I just...got hard thinking about your cum in my ass…” He admitted, fisting his cock, pumping wildly as his heavy breaths turned into low moans, clamping his ass down on Kuroo’s cock even more. “I’m...gonna cum...again…” He sighed shakily, arching his back as a second wave of pleasure swept across his limbs, coming with a shout, slumping further into the mattress.

 

Kuroo watched amazing, at how just the slightest movements of his cock could make Oikawa cum so fast… “Damn, that was hot, Tooru. You really love my cum in your ass?” Kuroo mewled, leaning over to lightly nip at Oikawa’s ear, licking the outer shell with a smug smile.

 

“I love it...Tetsu’s cum in my hole...all over my face...in my throat...I love it.” Oikawa mewled, slowly inching away so Kuroo’s cock would slip effortlessly from his ass, both of them whining at the delicious loss. Oikawa kept his ass in the air, whimpering lightly as Kuroo’s cum slowly began to trickle out, dripping over his balls and onto the sheets. Kuroo stared at the sight in awe.

 

“Mmm, Tooru, your asshole looks so good...spilling out my cum…” Kuroo mused, nuzzling his nose into Oikawa’s thigh.

 

“Really?” Oikawa asked, breathlessly. He reached a hand back to his hole, dipping his finger up to the knuckle inside of him, fishing out Kuroo’s come. And he brought it to his mouth, sucking on the sticky substance, moaning as he did so. “Tastes so good too…” And Oikawa went for more, letting some lazily pour out of his ass, tasting some, Kuroo watching all the while.

 

When Oikawa was too exhausted to move much more, Kuroo licked a long line from Oikawa’s wet balls to his hole, moaning at the taste of Oikawa’s ass. It wasn’t that weird, tasting his own cum, because it had so much of Oikawa’s specific flavor that he didn’t mind. And Oikawa didn’t seem too either, pushing back eagerly despite his weariness. 

 

Kuroo licked his lips and pulled the soiled sheets away, leaving only one layer between their sweaty, sticky bodies and the mattress. He grabbed a blanket off the floor as well as the shirt he had just been wearing, wiping the stickiness off of Oikawa’s ass. As beautiful as he looked, covered in cum, he knew as much as Oikawa that going to bed really sticky was unpleasant. 

 

Oikawa thanked the gesture with a chaste kiss to Kuroo’s lips, coaxing him to rest his head on the pillow and stop worrying too much. “We can clean the sheets tomorrow...and we can shower tomorrow...get all squeaky clean.” Oikawa hummed as Kuroo returned the sweet kiss, tongues moving lazily against one another.

 

“Before or after breakfast?” Kuroo asked, pressing small kisses to Oikawa’s cheek as he pulled the blanket over their shoulders.

 

“Hmm, before. That way I can watch you cook breakfast naked.” Oikawa mused with a sly grin, reaching under the covers to trace a line along Kuroo’s spine, who mewled at the feeling.

 

Kuroo laughed, inching closer to Oikawa. “Your domestic talk is very cute...especially after the filthy sex we just had.” Kuroo quipped. Though his smile faltered a little as he ran a hand through Oikawa’s messy yet still perfect sex hair. “Are you sure your throat’s fine? You sound so hoarse...did I move too hard?”

 

“Aww, how cute, Tetsu. But really, I’m fine.” Oikawa buried his face in the pillow a little, part of his mouth peeking out as he looked up at Kuroo through long lashes. “I...think I’m becoming addicted to your cock in my throat...it’s delicious.” Oikawa mewled, reciprocating the action and massaging Kuroo’s scalp.

 

“Okay...if you say so…” Kuroo sighed, pulling Oikawa into his arms. 

 

“Mhm, I say so. I say Tetsu makes me feel so good...more than anyone else. So don’t go feeling down, okay? You know that if it feels painful, I’ll let you know.” Oikawa tried to reassure Kuroo, kissing his lips lightly again for good measure.

 

Kuroo smiled. “Make sure to tell me...and I’ll pamper you with kisses and hugs.”

 

Oikawa hummed. “Then maybe I’ll just pretend so I can get pampering from Tetsu...mmm…”

 

“You don’t need to ask...I’ll pamper you whenever you want.” Kuroo promised, and Oikawa would hold him to that promise.

 

They didn’t speak much more, just domestic pillow talk, light laughter, sugary sweet nothings, featherlight kisses in the moonlight shining through the tiny dorm that was just warm enough to send them to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me what you thought!


End file.
